The One Play That Changed His Life Forever
by gobuckeyes
Summary: AU/Sequel to The Best Four Years Of My Life. This time Tony is a Senior at Ohio State and this story will focus on his engagement to Alyssa and breaking his leg in the final regular season game against Michigan. May need to read first story to understand
1. Chapter 1

Tony walked in front of the counter looking through the glass at all the rings in all of their different shapes, sizes and colors. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he knew what Alyssa liked and he was going to buy her the best ring he could afford on his McDonald's salary. He pulled out his wallet and counted the money he had withdrawn from his savings account earlier. He figured he could spend about $600.00 so he looked at rings that were within that price range.

A man approached him from behind the counter and asked, "If you see anything you like let me know." The man took another look at his young customer and said, "Wait, I know you, your Tony DiNozzo from the Buckeyes."

Tony just smiled, he was use to complete strangers recognizing him all around Columbus. It had been this way since his breakout season his Sophomore year. He had led his team to the 2010 Rose Bowl and the next season in his Junior year he led the team all the way to the National Title game where the Buckeyes beat The Texas Long Horns 43-17. He had a chance to go to the NFL Draft after his Junior year, after the consensus was he would definitely be a first round pick. But he decided to stay at Ohio State for his Senior year, much to the delight of his coaches and his girl friend, Alyssa.

Tony saw a few rings that he could afford and asked to see them. The salesman pulled the rings out and said, "These are nice but I want you to compare the quality to what I am about to show you." The salesman went and picked out a few other rings and laid them all out on a velvet cloth. Using his years of experience as the stores top salesman he soon had Tony convinced that he could not give the woman he loved one of the inferior rings, although he did not use those exact words, Tony got his message loud and clear. Tony wanted to ask Alyssa to marry him and when he did he wanted everything to be perfect, including the ring. Tony looked at the price tags on the nicer rings and his eyes opened wide, the salesman saw Tony swallow deeply and knew it was time to seal the deal.

"Are you familiar with our stores generous financing options?"

Tony shook his head no.

The salesman smiled and pulled out an application from under the counter. "Which ring do you like?"

Tony pointed to the 14 carat white gold band, with the 1 carat princess cut diamond, as soon as he saw it, he knew Alyssa would love it. The salesman ran his fingers over the numbers on his calculator and after a few seconds said, "You can walk out of here today with this ring for about $25.00 per month."

Tony picked up the ring and looked at the price tag, $1,199.00... He looked at the salesman and said, "I don't know, it's a lot more then I was prepared to spend."

The salesman then said, "Did I also mention, no money down? Just imagine the look on the lucky ladies face when she sees this ring."

Tony tapped his fingers on the counter and thought for a moment. It had taken him nearly six months to save $600.00 and it would be nice to put the money back into savings. He looked at the ring again and thought how beautiful it would look on Alyssa's finger. He thought about it for a minute or so then said, "I'll take it."

The salesman patted Tony on the shoulder and said, "You've just made some lucky lady very happy."

Tony smiled and said, "I sure hope so." He filled out his application and a short while later he walked out carrying the small velvet box in his pocket and decided to stop at his favorite CD store and treat himself to a few new CD's to add to his collection since he now had a little extra spending cash. He then passed the food court and stopped for pizza and grabbed an ice cream cone and ate it as he walked out of the mall towards his car. He loved the 1967 Green Mustang his mom and Gibb's had given him for his 21st birthday just two months earlier. He had been so happy when he received a letter from the Municipal Court of Baltimore informing him that he could once again apply for his drivers license that had been revoked since he was 18. He loved the freedom of being able to go where ever he wanted when ever he wanted.

It was once again Michigan Week in the city of Columbus and Tony was savoring every moment he could. He could not believe how fast the last four years had gone by and was sad to think that his last regular season game was just three days away. It was going to be a big game too. It was the big Ohio State, Michigan rivalry game and whoever won was going to make a trip to the Rose Bowl. Tony had loved the experience of playing in his first Rose Bowl game two years ago and thought it would be the perfect way to end his collegiate football career before advancing to the NFL.

Tony came home to the apartment he and Alyssa now shared and hid the ring in one of his dresser drawers under his socks and underwear. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and started practicing how he would ask Alyssa to marry him. He had already decided he would ask her to marry him tomorrow night when they took the annual jump into Mirror Lake before the Michigan game, now he just needed to figure out the words he would use. He heard the front door open and close and heard Alyssa call, "Tony are you home?"

Tony came from the bedroom and Alyssa thought he looked nervous, like he had been up to something. "Is everything alright?" she asked.

Tony quickly nodded yes and said, "Everything is fine."

Alyssa squinted her eyes and said, "What were you doing in there?"

Tony nervously laughed and said, "I wasn't doing anything."

Alyssa continued to study Tony who was wringing his hands together and slightly bouncing on his toes. "Were you looking at porn again on your laptop?"

Tony was about to deny the charge but figured if he said yes she would stop questioning him. "Yes I was, but I was thinking of you the whole time." He gave her one of his best smiles and waited to see what she said.

"I just don't get it, what's with guys and their porn?" She looked at Tony and walked over to him. She ran her hand down his chest stopping at the waistband of his jeans. "We have been together for over two years now and believe me I know all the kinky little things you like and I hold nothing back."

"And I appreciate that," Tony said in a shaky voice as he felt her hands continue to trace the waistband of his jeans.

Alyssa smiled as she rubbed against him feeling his arousal. "Yes, I know that you do. So tell me why do you need the porn, what can that give you that I can't?"

Tony couldn't think of anything to say, he could not defend what he hadn't done and right now he could only think about one thing. He wanted Alyssa right now. He reached down to kiss her and she pulled away saying, "Nope, it's not gonna happen, I suggest you go take a cold shower while I start dinner."

Tony made a little whimpering noise and Alyssa smiled as she turned away. She told herself she would make it up to him later tonight. Tony slowly made his way to the shower muttering to himself, "idiot, idiot, idiot....."

After dinner Tony and Alyssa made their way around campus hitting several of the best parties and when they got home Alyssa kept her word and gave Tony a night he would not soon forget. He loved nights like this when she would just take her time, exploring every inch of him reminding him how good it was to be a man. Her touch alone was enough to take him over the edge but when he felt himself inside of her the pleasure was so intense he often felt like he would cry, he hid it by mumbling incoherently or screaming her name, hiding his face in the pillow to hide the few stray tears that managed to escape. Tonight had been no different and as Alyssa slept with her head resting on Tony's shoulder, her arm draped easily over his stomach, he gently ran his fingers through her long dark hair rehearsing silently over and over in his head just how he was going to propose to her tomorrow night.

Tony stood with all of his friends as they shivered in the cold wearing only their bathing suits. His hand kept reaching into the pocket of his trunks and his fingers would lightly rub over the soft velvet box calming him as the moment neared. He found that he needed a bit more alcohol so when Steve and Josh jumped in he held Alyssa back and reached under his discarded clothes and pulled out the bottle of Jack he had hidden. He looked at Alyssa and grinned, "It's colder then usual, just trying to warm up a little bit more." The truth was, he was scared out of his mind and needed the drink to calm him down so he could get his mouth to say the words he had practiced over and over in his head.

Steve and Josh looked back on shore and saw Tony and Alyssa still standing where they had left them. "Come on you guys, what are you waiting for?" Josh screamed. Tony took another big swallow from the bottle of Jack then took Alyssa by the hand and together they dove into the freezing water. They stood amongst thousands but Tony only saw Alyssa as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She was standing in water that went just above her waist and Tony lowered his body under the water to where only his chest on up was visible. He then said through chattering teeth, "Alyssa Cardullo, I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you and every moment since then my love has grown more. I have been blessed with many great accomplishments these past four years but none mean more to me then you. You are the greatest thing that has happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Alyssa, will you marry me?" Tony reached down and pulled out the velvet box and opened it showing Alyssa the ring. She stood shivering with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes while Josh and Steve stood next to her in shock as they waited for her to say something. Tony continued to look up, his teeth chattering uncontrollably and he heard Alyssa say, "Yes Anthony DiNozzo, I will marry you."

Tony smiled and came up from the water and slid the ring on Alyssa's finger, everyone around them cheered and Tony and Alyssa shared a kiss, Tony not caring that Alyssa saw the tears in his eyes. Josh and Steve each kissed Alyssa and then shook Tony's hand then proceeded to dunk him under water several times for not telling them what he had planned.

When they got home that night it was late but they were both excited to tell their families so they first called Alyssa's family in California and her parents were thrilled to hear the news. They had met Tony on several of their visits and liked him a lot and could see how much he loved their daughter. Mr. Cardullo, an LAPD Homicide Detective had put the fear of God in Tony when they first met and told him, "If you get my daughter pregnant while she is still in school, it will be the last girl you ever get pregnant." Tony didn't know if that meant he would lose his life or an important part of his anatomy but he didn't really feel like asking Mr. Cardullo to clarify. However, after his heart to heart talk with Alyssa's father, he was always extra careful, spending the extra money on the better grade condoms.

Tony looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2am and he thought about waiting to call his mom but he was so excited and he knew she would be happy to hear the news. He dialed the number and waited. A tired sounding Gibb's answered the phone. "Hi it's Tony, can I speak to mom."

Gibb's tried to process who was on the other end of the phone, "Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah you know, Tony your step son, good looking guy, football player."

Gibb's wiped his hand over his face and looked at the clock. "Do you realize what time it is?"

Tony answered, "Yeah, but I have big news that mom is going to want to hear now." Tony heard Gibb's handing the phone to his mother and he heard Gibb's tell her, "I think he's drunk."

Marie took the phone and said, "Tony what is it, are you alright?"

Yes mom I'm fine and no I'm not drunk, well I may have a little buzz but I'm not drunk. I just wanted you to know I asked Alyssa to marry me and she said yes!" Tony went on to tell his mom how he proposed while they did the Mirror Lake jump and how nervous and cold he was.

Marie and Jethro were now fully awake and each of them talked to both Tony and Alyssa. Marie wanted to know what kind of ring Tony had given Alyssa and Tony was surprised that Alyssa knew more about the ring then he did, he figured it was a girl thing or something.

The next day Marie phoned all the family and told them the good news. They would now have an extra reason to celebrate on Saturday as the family gathered for the annual rivalry game between Ohio State and Michigan. They did not know their celebration would come to an abrupt end and a young life would be changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony finished putting his uniform on and made his way out on to the playing field to warm up. He received a steady round of boos from the hostile Michigan fans and felt a few articles pelt him that were thrown from the stands near the tunnel entrance. He wanted to tell them what he thought of Michigan and give them all the finger but he had a feeling Coach Tressel would not appreciate the gesture so instead he just ran to the safety of the middle of the field to stretch. He watched as some of his team mates had to endure the same harassment before joining him on the field. He knew that many of the Ohio State fans would be doing the same thing if the game was played in Columbus so he took it all in stride and accepted it as part of the game.

The stadium was packed and the Michigan fans cheered as their team ran out and each player and coach jumped up to touch the Michigan banner as they made their way to the center of the field. The Buckeyes made their traditional team entrance and both teams taunted each other at the 50 yard line. The teams were told to break it up and they each separated to their own sidelines as the Captains from each team met in the center of the field for the coin toss. Tony was one of the four Captains for the Buckeyes and he laughed when he shook hands with one of the four Michigan Captains named Brad Pitt. Brad smiled back at Tony and said, "Laugh all you want, I've heard all the jokes." The Buckeyes won the coin toss and decided to let Michigan have the ball first and the game was underway.

The DiNozzo family cheered from their home in Baltimore as the Buckeye defense held the Wolverines 3 and out their first possession and Alyssa cheered from the Varsity Club where she and her girlfriends were watching the game with the brothers from Tony's fraternity. The game was close with Michigan holding the lead at halftime by a field goal.

Both teams came out fighting in the third quarter. Ohio State took the lead 21-17 after Tony caught a pass and ran 38 yards for a touchdown. The DiNozzo family cheered as they watched Tony jump in the air and chest bump one of his teammates in the end zone. Tony's two brothers, Michael and Frank tried to copy the move themselves by chest bumping each other but they wound up knocking over one of their mothers favorite lamps.

Alyssa and her girlfriends cheered and ordered another round of jello shots to celebrate the Buckeyes taking the lead. Alyssa blew a kiss at the screen when the camera showed Tony sitting on the sideline smiling with his team mates. She gently ran her finger over her engagement ring as she thought about the man she loved.

By the end of the third quarter the game was tied 24-24. Michigan scored a touchdown early in the fourth quarter but the Buckeyes answered right back with Tony catching a pass on the sideline and just keeping his toes inbound, broke a tackle and then another and scored another touchdown. The Michigan coaches wanted the play reviewed because they thought Tony had stepped out of bounds but after the review from the booth the touchdown was confirmed and Josh kicked the extra point to tie the game 31-31...

Michigan scored a field goal with less then four minutes to play to take the lead 34-31. The Buckeyes were penalized on the kick return and found themselves backed up to their own 10 yard line with a little over 3 minutes to play. The quarterback connected with two different receivers for a first down then the running backs pushed the ball up field for another good gain and the Buckeyes found themselves at midfield with 2 minutes to play.

The Michigan defense dug in deep as the Buckeyes called a run play on first and ten only gaining 2 yards. On second and eight the quarterback had to throw the ball away to avoid the Michigan blitz. It was now third and eight and only a minute thirty seconds left to play. Again the Michigan defense held their ground and the Buckeyes had their backs to the wall at fourth and long. They called a timeout knowing this could be the last offensive play of the game and they needed to make sure all the players knew what the next play would be.

The coach called for a pass play with the quarterback making the decision on which receiver to throw to depending on the Michigan defense. One receiver went short but was well covered, Tony went long because he had the speed to beat the defense. The quarterback saw that both players were well covered and decided to throw the ball to the player he had the most confidence in and that was Tony. The quarterback threw the ball a little higher then he had intended and Tony ran as hard and fast as he had ever run, he turned his shoulder to gage the distance of the ball and saw that it was too high. He did the only thing he could do, he leaped in the air stretching his 6'4" frame as far as he could and just got his fingertips on the ball to slow it down, it bobbled in the air and he somehow managed to pull the ball securely to his chest then he felt like he had been hit by a bus. Two Michigan defenders had jumped for the ball at the same time that Tony did, one hitting him high and one hitting him low. His body was twisted in mid air and he fell to the ground at a bad angle, the sound of the bone breaking in his leg could be heard by all the players and the medical staff from both teams immediately ran out on to the field to help the injured player.

Tony had come down with the ball on the 3 yard line giving the Buckeyes a chance for the win with a first and goal opportunity with a minute and eighteen seconds to go but at what cost? Tony cried out in pain as soon as his leg hit the ground then went silent, his body unmoving as his team mates gathered around him. The medical staff were careful not to move him until they had the proper equipment. The broken bone had torn through the skin likely causing more problems but their main concern at the moment was assessing other injuries the still unconscious player may have.

The DiNozzo family watched in horror as the scene played out before them. Jethro held Marie as she cried, "Why doesn't he move?" she repeated over and over. Michael and his wife comforted their two young children who were old enough to understand that something bad had just happened to Uncle Tony. Kate took hold of Frank's hand when she noticed he was crying and the grandparents hugged each other as they prayed for their grandson. Tony's two sister's Gina and Nicole were both clinging to Nicole's husband Dominic as he kept telling them Tony would be okay.

Back in Ohio, Alyssa was hysterical and her friends and the brothers from Alpha Chi Delta tried to console her as she screamed over and over, "I need to be with him, I need to be with him."

An ambulance arrived at the scene and a backboard was placed next to Tony. The Doctor's from both team's assisted the EMT's in rolling Tony over on his back, being sure to keep his neck and body moving in the same direction. He was placed on the backboard and his helmet was carefully removed. His body was then strapped down from head to toe to keep him immobile for transport to the hospital. As the ambulance made it's way off the field the Michigan fans stood and gave Tony a standing ovation to show their support.

The Buckeye players were in shock, some knelt in prayer while others hugged each other crying. The referees allowed the Buckeyes a few moments to gather themselves before the game was resumed. The Buckeye players huddled together and said "Lets win this for Tony," and they did just that by scoring a touchdown on the very next play and then the Buckeye defense stopped Michigan by not allowing a single yard gained in their last attempt to score. The final score was Ohio State 38 and Michigan 34. The Buckeyes were heading to the Rose Bowl but not a single player celebrated.

The television broadcasters spoke in a reserved manner and said their thoughts and prayers were with the DiNozzo family and they hoped to have an update on the players condition during the post game show.

The family could only sit and wait for the phone call they knew was coming and prayed that there would be some good news. The phone rang and Marie answered after the first ring. It was Alyssa calling to see if there was any news yet from the team about Tony. Marie told her they were waiting and as soon as they heard anything they would call her. Alyssa told Marie her friends were driving her to Ann Arbor to be with Tony and she wanted Marie to let the hospital know who she was so she could see him. Marie told her she would and also asked that if Alyssa had any news to please call the family. Marie hung up the phone and told everyone, "That was Alyssa, she's on her way to Ann Arbor." Jethro once again wrapped his wife in a hug and consoled her as she cried.

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the emergency room staff was ready and waiting. The University Medical Center had a team of Doctors on hand to assist the injured player and they immediately began to examine Tony. One of the Doctors tried to see if he could get a response by saying his name loudly several times, but Tony did not respond. He was taken to radiology and an assortment of different images were taken. It was nearly an hour later as the Doctors discussed the test results with each other. They now felt it was safe enough for Tony to go into surgery to have the broken leg repaired.

One of the Doctors treating Tony wanted to speak with the family as he knew they must be very worried. He dialed the family number the Buckeye team Doctor gave him and waited for someone to answer. "Marie DiNozzo please," the Doctor asked.

"This is Marie."

"This is Doctor Price from The University of Michigan Medical Center."

"How is my son?" Marie asked as her family gathered around her, she then put the call on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

Doctor Price continued, "Right now he is in surgery getting the broken bone in his leg repaired and there appears to be muscle and ligament damage as well, I won't know for certain until after I speak with the surgeon. Your son also has a very serious concussion and our initial tests indicate swelling in the brain, which we will be monitoring closely."

Marie choked back a sob, "Was he awake at all?"

Doctor Price answered, "No Mrs. DiNozzo we were not able to get any response from him. I can tell you that the tests we ran show no sign of trauma to the spinal column and his neck is only slightly bruised due to the way he fell but I saw nothing to indicate that we have anything to worry about in that area. Our main concern is the head trauma, right now we know there is some swelling and that he has a serious concussion as I told you earlier. We may not be able to assess the full extent of the damage until he wakes up."

Marie thanked the Doctor for the update and told him that Tony's fiancee was on her way and that she and her husband would also be there as soon as possible. She gave the Doctor the necessary information to allow Alyssa full visiting privileges. After the phone call the family hugged each other for support and reassured each other that Tony would get through this. Jethro called the Director at NCIS and explained to him what had happened and asked if there was any way to arrange fast transportation for he and his wife to get to Michigan. The Director made a few calls and soon a Navy Helicopter was standing by. Gibb's and Marie packed quickly and drove to the Navy Yard and were soon on their way to the hospital.

When Alyssa arrived at the hospital she was told that Tony was just being moved to ICU after surgery that repaired the broken leg. She met with the surgeon and he gave her an update on Tony's condition.

"We were able to reset the leg, however we encountered a great deal of muscle and ligament damage. We did the best we could but I have to say I believe his football playing days are over."

Alyssa nodded that she understood, "This is going to be so hard for him."

The Surgeon looked at Alyssa and said, "That's why it's important for you to be here with him. Normally we do not allow visits in ICU to last longer then 10 minutes but in this case I am going to make an exception and will allow a few family members to be with him at all times."

"Thank you Doctor, when can I see him?"

"Just as soon as you speak with Doctor Price, he wants to give you an update on Tony's other injuries."

Alyssa waited and was thankful Doctor Price did not make her wait long. "Miss Cardullo?" Doctor price inquired.

"Yes, you can call me Alyssa."

The Doctor said, "Please sit, I want to give you an update on what we know so far."

Doctor Price looked over Tony's chart, "He made it through surgery just fine and I am happy to say it appears the swelling in his brain is already subsiding. Our neurologist just performed some tests on Tony and she tells me her initial findings look promising, his body reacted to the electric impulses indicating he does have feeling in his arms and legs but she also found that there was some impairment, most likely due to the head injury."

Alyssa gasped placing a hand to her mouth, "What kind of impairment?"

Doctor Price placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "It's too early to tell."

Alyssa asked, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course," The Doctor said as he led Alyssa to ICU.

Alyssa walked into the room and the sound of the equipment humming was a little unsettling. She saw Tony's right leg immobilized and elevated on two pillows. She took ahold of his hand and leaned over the bed railing and placed a kiss on the side of his mouth. She began to talk to him, telling him about the game and that The Buckeyes won and were heading to the Rose Bowl.

Marie and Gibb's arrived a short while later and that's how they found Alyssa, sitting at the side of Tony's bed, holding his hand and gently stroking his hair as she talked to him about anything that came to mind. She only stopped when she saw Marie and Gibb's enter the room. She immediately got up and went to Marie seeking comfort. Alyssa asked, "Did Doctor Price give you an update?"

Marie nodded yes. Doctor Price had told Marie and Gibb's the same thing he told Alyssa. Now it seemed the only thing they could do was wait for Tony to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

There was no change in Tony's condition the first night in ICU. Marie, Alyssa and Gibb's took turns talking to him, searching for any sign that would indicate he was about to wake up, but so far he remained in the deep sleep that he had been in since the injury.

Doctor Price decided to cut back on the pain medication Tony was receiving through his IV and see if this would be enough to help his young patient fight his way back into consciousness. Marie was a little concerned, she did not want her son to suffer unnecessarily but Doctor Price assured her he would monitor Tony's vital signs very carefully.

It was mid way through the next day when Tony began to show signs of beginning to come around. At first he began to slowly move his head in the direction of anyone who was speaking. Although he still had not opened his eyes, it appeared he was hearing what was going on in the room around him. He then began to slowly move his fingers on both hands but his arms and legs remained eerily still. Alyssa, Marie and Gibb's each took turns taking one of Tony's hands in their own and asked him to squeeze their hand back if he could hear them, but so far he had been unable to respond.

Doctor Price came by again to check on his patient. He examined Tony, checking his eyes with a pen light and made sure the healing leg was in a proper resting position. He made a few notes in Tony's chart then turned to address the family. "I want to insert a feeding tube, I was hoping he would have been awake by now and this would not have been necessary, but seeing how he is still unconscious I can't allow his body to go any longer without the proper nutrition he needs."

Alyssa asked, "Does this mean you don't think he will be waking up soon?"

Doctor Price answered, "Absolutely not, he could wake up at any moment and when he does I will remove the tube."

Alyssa, Marie and Gibb's all agreed and Doctor Price stepped out of the room to get the proper equipment needed. A few minutes later he came back followed by two nurses and the three of them quickly and efficiently inserted the tube through Tony's nose, guided it down his throat and into his stomach. Doctor Price taped the side of the tube to Tony's left cheek while one of the nurses hung the bag containing the liquid diet on the IV pole. Once they had finished Doctor Price told the family they would have to leave the room for a few minutes while the nurses placed a diaper on Tony.

Marie asked, "Is that really necessary?"

Doctor Price answered, "Yes I'm afraid so, the nutrients Tony receives through the feeding tube will go through his digestive system and since he is unable to tell us when he needs to relieve himself I need to make sure his needs are taken care of."

Marie looked to Tony then back at Doctor Price, "I understand, I just wish there was some other way."

Doctor Price escorted the family out of the room while the nurses took care of Tony and convinced them to go have something to eat in the hospital cafeteria, he told them he would page them immediately if Tony showed any sign of waking up.

An hour later the three came back to find Tony just how they had left him. Marie picked up her son's hand and kissed it then she proceeded to tell him that Frank and Kate were expecting their first child and how she felt it was nice they waited a year after being married to start a family. Alyssa remained quiet preferring to just run her hands through Tony's hair, knowing how much he liked it. When it was Gibbs' turn to sit with Tony he talked about recent cases and progress he had made on his boat since Tony last saw it.

Tony could hear voices but they sounded far away. He could make out a few words and tried harder to listen and will himself to open his eyes. He tried but couldn't shake the feeling that he was climbing out of a deep hole and every time he almost made it out the ground would give way and he would slip back down.

Marie noticed Tony's breathing begin to quicken, then they all three heard Tony say in an almost whisper, "Help me I can't get out."

Gibb's hit the call light to alert the nurse that Tony was showing signs of waking up. Marie and Alyssa began calling Tony's name and telling him he was safe and to open his eyes. The nurse came in followed by Doctor Price and he began examining Tony, he then began calling Tony's name loudly, "Tony, I need you to open your eyes, come on Tony I know you can do it."

After a few seconds, Tony's eyes slowly fluttered open and he found himself starring into the face of someone he had never seen before. His eyes began to move around the room and he saw his mom, he wanted to reach out to her and have her come to him but he couldn't move his arms. He heard the stranger standing over him ask him his name but he was too panicked to answer. He had just realized he could not feel his arms or his legs and right now the only thing he wanted was to feel his mothers arms around him.

Tony once again heard the strange man above him speak, "Tony you were hurt in a football game and your in the hospital." Doctor Price was interrupted by Tony...

"I want my mom." He said as he choked back a sob. "I want my mom," he said again this time louder. Marie immediately came to her son's side.

"Im right here Tony," she said as she took ahold of his hand.

Tony looked at his hand in his mothers and began to cry when he could not feel her touch. Marie looked at her son and asked, "Sweetie what is it?" Tony looked up at his mom and through tear filled eyes he said, "I can't feel my arms or my legs, please help me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Marie looked to Doctor Price for answers while she cradled Tony's head against her chest while he cried. Doctor Price had just sent a page for the Neurologist who had seen Tony earlier so she could come and examine him now that he was awake. Alyssa and Gibb's moved closer to the hospital bed and Tony noticed them for the first time. He did not want Alyssa to see him crying so he forced himself to stop even though he was still scared and wasn't sure what was going on.

Marie stepped back and motioned for Alyssa to take her place next to Tony. Alyssa gently picked up Tony's hand then leaned over the bed rail and kissed him on the forehead saying, "Were going to get through this baby, I promise."

Tony choked back a sob and said, "I hope so." He then noticed and felt the feeding tube as he moved his head. The tape on his cheek pulled at the tender skin on his cheek when he moved his head and he could feel something in his nose and his throat felt funny.

Doctor Price introduced himself to Tony and stood at the foot of the bed so he could talk with him and still allow his patient to be near his family. He seemed to know what Tony was thinking and said, "I'll have the feeding tube removed as soon as possible."

Tony just nodded and tried not to think about having the tube in his nose.

"Do you remember being hurt in the football game Tony?" Doctor Price asked.

Tony thought for a moment, "I remember jumping to catch a pass and then getting hit and I remember a terrible pain in my leg." Tony looked at his leg for the first time and noticed it was in a cast. "Is it broken?" he asked looking at Doctor Price.

"Yes it is Tony, it was a very bad break, the bone tore through the skin causing damage to surrounding ligaments and nerves. This explains why you may be experiencing some lack of feeling at the moment."

Tony took in what the Doctor told him and said, "That explains my right leg but what about my left leg and my arms and hands?"

Doctor Price continued, "When you were hit during the game you suffered a concussion and there was and still is swelling in your brain."

Tony let out a big breath, "Then that explains why my head feels like it's about to explode."

Doctor Price came closer to examine Tony, again shinning the light in his eyes, "I'm sorry Tony, I should have asked if you were in any pain, I'll get you something for your headache right away." He made a few notes in Tony's chart and handed it to the nurse, she looked it over and said, "Right away Doctor and left to get the pain medication for Tony.

Doctor Price was about to continue when the Neurologist came in. "Hello I am Doctor Tarrin, I hear our patient has decided to once again join us," she said winking at Tony. He gave the Doctor a quick smile then dropped his chin to his chest suddenly embarrassed by all the attention he was getting.

Doctor Tarrin walked over towards Tony and said, "You probably don't remember, but you and I spent some time together shortly after you first arrived."

Tony shook his head no and said, "I don't remember."

Doctor Tarrin continued to smile, "Aw, that's just my bad luck, I always like it when the handsome ones remember me."

Tony looked at the Doctor not knowing what to say. He thought she had to be at least 50 and it seemed like she was flirting with him. He then thought it had to be the concussion making him hear things the wrong way.

"Mind if I take a look?" Doctor Tarrin asked Tony as she moved closer. Tony shook his head letting the Doctor know it would be okay. She gave him a quick examination and once satisfied she said, "I have to say things are looking much better."

Gibb's then said, "That's good to hear but what can you tell us about his lack of feeling?"

Doctor Tarrin then said, "Tony injured his head here, (she points to the spot on his head) This region of the brain transmits and receives signals telling our body how to act. For example, if I want to raise my arm, my brain sends the signal to my arm to tell it what to do and my arm raises. When this area of the brain is damaged it can cause these signals to become confused or not connect at all."

Tony looked wide eyed at the Doctor upon hearing the news he had brain damage and said, "Can you fix it?"

Doctor Tarrin said, "Let me show you something." She then reached into her pocket and pulled something out that resembled the type of tool a Dentist uses to clean a persons teeth. She took the sharp pointy edge and gently lifted the blanket at the foot of the bed and proceeded to poke the pin in Tony's big toe on his left foot.

Tony smiled a little and said, "I felt that."

Marie asked, "Why is he not able to feel when we hold his hand?"

Doctor Tarrin said, "I believe that is just temporary, I think we will see more feeling begin to come back as the swelling in the brain subsides."

Doctor Tarrin continued to poke Tony in other areas of his body and he felt each one. She then raised the head of Tony's bed and placed his bed tray in front of him and said, "I want you to try and pick up the cup of water."

Marie, Alyssa and Gibb's watched anxiously as Tony tried to do as Doctor Tarrin asked. They could see the determination in his face as he tried to will his arm to move but was unable to.

Tony let out a deep breath and said, "I can't."

Doctor Tarrin looked at her young patient and said, "This confirms my initial findings, I was just waiting for you to wake up so you could show me."

Tony looked at the Doctor and said, "You never answered my question, can you fix this?"

Doctor Tarrin looked Tony directly in the eye and said, "Yes Tony, we can. It will take some time, but with Occupational and Physical Therapy, you will learn to use different parts of your brain to get the job done. There is also the chance that as the swelling continues to go down, you will begin to regain some of the normal brain function. We will just have to wait and see."

Tony let out a big sigh and said, "I'll do whatever it takes so that I can still play football."

Nobody in the room had the heart to tell him that his football playing days were over, they felt he had enough to deal with right now and that the bad news could wait until later.

Tony was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open he fell asleep as soon as everyone left his room. He was scared about his future but he knew he could get through this, he just had to, he had so much to look forward to and he was determined to not let this bump in the road keep him down for long. Shortly after just dozing off two nurses came into his room to remove the feeding tube and to Tony's horror, they changed his soiled diaper he had not realized he had been wearing. One of the nurses told him that as soon as he was able to feel when he had to make a bowel movement, the diaper would no longer be necessary and he could then switch to a bed pan as needed. Tony was embarrassed and tried not to make eye contact with the nurses as they changed him and he prayed that Alyssa would never see him like this.

The next morning Tony was given a bed bath and then sat up in bed as a breakfast tray was placed before him. He was just beginning to realize how helpless he was at the moment, he had to have everything done for him including someone feeding him his breakfast. He refused the help of the nurses aid, he thought it was bad enough having to wear a diaper but to have a complete stranger feed him his oatmeal, toast and juice was just a bit too much for him to deal with right now. He turned his head away from the spoon everytime the nurse tried to get him to eat something, he would only accept the straw from his juice box as she held it for him to sip from.

Doctor Price was told about Tony's refusal to eat and he explained to Tony that if he didn't eat, the feeding tube would have to be put back in. Tony agreed to cooperate at lunch time even though he was not happy about it. Doctor Price then told him he was being moved in a few minutes to a private room now that he was no longer critical.

Marie, Alyssa and Gibb's returned just after 7am after getting a good nights sleep at a near by hotel. They were happy to hear Tony had been moved from ICU and they met with Tony's Doctor before visiting hours. Doctor Price told them about Tony's refusal to be fed his breakfast and he told them that he had a talk with Tony about it. He suggested that when Tony's lunch tray was brought in later today that the three of them make an excuse to leave to give Tony privacy while he adjusts to everything.

Alyssa, Marie and Gibb's entered Tony's room and saw that he was sitting up in bed watching television, Tony immediately checked to make sure his blanket was completely covering his diaper and was thankful when he looked down and saw that nothing was exposed. He was happy to see them and together they spent the morning reading the material Doctor Tarrin had droped off explaining the different rehabilitation therapies Tony would soon be participating in once he got back to Ohio.

When lunch time came around and Tony's tray was brought in by one of the nurses aids, everyone noticed that Tony immediately became very uncomfortable. Gibb's stood up and said, "Lunch sounds like a good idea, we will be back in about an hour Tony." Then the three visitors left Tony alone with his nurse so he could get through his lunch in private.

As soon as the nurse sat the tray on the table she had moved in front of Tony she took one look at her patient and knew this was not going to go well.


	5. Chapter 5

The nurse smiled and ignored the angry look on the handsome face that greeted her when she arrived with the lunch tray. She smiled and introduced herself, "Hello Tony, my name is Carol and I'm going to help you with your lunch."

Tony watched as the nurse set up the lunch tray and placed a towel over his chest. He hated all of this and just wanted to be left alone but the rational part of his brain told him she was only doing her job and he knew the alternative would be to have the feeding tube put back in if he refused to cooperate, so he swallowed what little pride he had left and mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen.

Carol asked, "What would you like to try first?" She knew it was important to allow Tony as much control as possible.

Tony looked at the tray and said, "I'll try some of the mashed potatoes please."

Carol placed the spoon up to Tony's mouth and he closed his eyes as he slowly let the spoon slide into his open mouth. Carol noticed the slight blush of his cheeks and knew that this was hard on him. So she began to talk to him and try to distract him. "So how do you like going to Ohio State?" She said as she offered Tony another bite of potatoes.

Tony swallowed and said, "I like it a lot, I have made some good friends there." Tony then said, "I'll try a piece of chicken next."

Carol cut a small piece of chicken and placed it on the fork and fed it to Tony. He made a face and said, "This is awful."

Carol laughed and said, "Yeah I know what you mean, hospital food is not very appetizing."

Carol continued to talk to Tony and even made him laugh and before he realized it, he had finished his entire lunch. Carol took the towel from Tony's chest and gently wiped his mouth and said, "I really enjoyed talking with you Tony, I have to go now but I'll be back with your dinner around 5pm."

Tony smiled at Carol and said, "I'll be really happy if dinner is a pizza with sausage, pepperoni and extra cheese."

Carol laughed and said, "I wouldn't count on it."

Doctor Price was standing at the nurses station and when he saw Marie, Alyssa and Gibb's making their way to Tony's room he stopped them. "Can I talk to you before you go in and see Tony?"

"Did everything go well at lunch?" Gibb's asked.

"Yes, Tony did very well, my nurse Carol said he was very cooperative," Doctor Price finished writing his notes in Tony's chart and then said. "I just got off the phone with The Ohio State Medical Center and we will have Tony transported there via ambulance tomorrow morning. It is imperative to begin his rehabilitation as soon as possible and Ohio State has an excellent program that will be able to help Tony regain most, if not all of his fine motor skills."

Marie looked at Alyssa and Jethro then said, "I think we need to tell him about the severity of his leg injury before he goes back to Ohio."

Doctor Price agreed and said he would go in with them in case Tony wanted a detailed explanation of his leg injury. They entered the room to find Tony sleeping. Marie hated what her son was about to be told but she knew he needed to hear the news and would rather have the news come from her than have him hear it from someone else. Alyssa kissed Tony to awaken him and he smiled when he saw her. She asked him, "How was lunch?"

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Don't ask, the only thing that tasted like it should was my carton of milk and the pudding cup."

Alyssa then said, "When we get home, I'm going to cook you all of your favorite foods and bring them to you everyday."

Marie then said, "Your going to be transported back to Ohio tomorrow morning and begin your rehab."

Tony had mixed feelings about going home, he did not know if he was ready to have his friends see him like this. He knew that everyone was going to feel sorry for him and he hated the thought.

Marie then said, "Sweetie, there is something you need to know."

Tony looked at his mother and heard the tone of her voice and knew what she had to say was not going to be good.

Marie took her son's hand in her own as she spoke, "When you broke your leg in the game the bone broke through the skin and tore ligaments, muscle and the surrounding nerves were severed. The Doctors repaired the damage the best they could and they believe you will regain full function of the leg and will walk again with little or no problem, but...."

Tony looked down at his blanket not making eye contact with anyone, he knew there was more coming and he cringed when he heard his mother say "But..."

Marie continued, "But the damage was so severe, the leg will never be strong enough to allow you to continue to play football."

Tony didn't react, he just continued to look down at his blanket with a blank expression on his face.

Marie looked to Jethro, Alyssa and Doctor Price, puzzled by her son's silence. "Do you understand what I just said sweetie?" Marie asked a still silent Tony.

Tony looked towards the foot of his bed and starred at his injured leg. He nodded that he understood and Doctor Price asked if he had any questions. Tony just shook his head no and continued to stare at his broken leg. Doctor Price said, "Call me if you need anything Tony and I'm very sorry we could not do more."

Alyssa then said, "I'm so sorry baby, I know how much you wanted to play in the NFL."

Gibb's then said, "I'm sorry too Tony, I know how hard you worked to get this far."

Tony felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him, he sat starring at his broken leg hating the sight of it. He then looked up and said, "Just because they say I won't be able to play again doesn't mean it has to be that way. I'm not going to just give up without trying."

Gibb's looked at Tony and admired the young man's grit and determination, he thought that the young man would make a hell of an agent someday if he decided to go down that path.

Alyssa then said, "I'll be by your side every step of the way." Tony looked at the woman he loved and said, "I think I can learn to live without football if it comes to that but I don't think I can rebound if I lost you too."

Alyssa held Tony's face in her hands and said, "You listen to me Anthony DiNozzo, I am not going anywhere, we are going to get through this together, we are going to finish school, get married and have lots of babies together. I don't care if your playing in the NFL or working in a field using your criminal science degree, as long as were together is all that I care about."

Tony kissed Alyssa and then he looked at his mom and Gibb's and said, I'm going to be okay, no matter what happens. He waited until everyone had left his room before he allowed himself to break down. He had just lost something that was very important to him and he knew it would take some time for the pain to go away. He knew he had a tough road ahead and vowed he would walk again and regain the use of his arms and hands and just maybe, fool everyone and play in the NFL one day. He was surprised at dinner time when Carol arrived with his favorite pizza and salad for dinner. It seems that Doctor Price had heard their earlier conversation at lunch time and thought the young man had earned a special dinner tonight.

The next day Tony was transferred to The Ohio State Medical Center and that afternoon he began his first day of rehabilitation therapy. He learned to use different parts of his brain with the Occupational Therapy team and the Physical Therapists worked him long and hard on the balance bar and with range of motion exercises. He took his first steps on his own one month later and by the third month he had regained nearly all of the use of his arms and hands. During his time in the hospital he continued his studies and completed his degree in criminal science. He had come to terms with his leg injury and knew it would never be strong enough to with stand the demands of a professional football career so he began to explore job opportunities in law enforcement.

Later that Summer the entire DiNozzo family was in attendance as Tony and Alyssa received their college degrees. When Tony's name was called and he walked on his own to accept his degree, he received a standing ovation from the crowd. Upon receiving his degree he thrust both arms in the air and looked up to the heavens and said, "This is for you dad."

The DiNozzo and Cardullo families celebrated by taking the two graduates to dinner and Tony made the announcement that he had been accepted into the Peoria police academy in the fall. Tony and Alyssa were married later that Summer and went to Puerto Rico for their honeymoon. Once they returned they spent time in California with Alyssa's family and then back in Baltimore with Tony's. In the Fall they packed their belongings in a small UHAUL truck and made the drive to Peoria where Tony went to the academy and Alyssa taught third grade at a local elementary school.

They stayed in Peoria for two years and decided to move to Philadelphia where Tony had the opportunity to move up in rank as a detective. Unfortunately, Tony had a really bad partner who was jealous of the younger man and made his life miserable causing Tony to resign. Alyssa and Tony packed again and this time headed back to Baltimore where Tony had accepted a position in Baltimore Homicide. He and Alyssa bought a house a few blocks from where Frank and Kate were living and often found themselves baby sitting their little nephew whenever Frank and Kate needed some alone time.

Tony and Gibb's were sitting in the backyard at one of the DiNozzo family barbeque's sipping their beers and enjoying a day off from their very demanding jobs. Gibb's looked at Tony and said, "The agency is accepting new applications for new recruits, I sure would like to have you on my team someday."

Tony took a sip of his beer, he and Gibb's had already had this conversation several times before. Tony had to admit the idea of being a Federal Agent was very appealing. He smiled at the man he loved like a father and said, "We were going to tell the family tonight but I guess I can tell you now, Alyssa is pregnant," Tony said with a big smile on his face.

Gibb's raised his beer bottle and tapped it against Tony's, "Congratulations son."

Tony smiled and said, "Thanks dad." He took another swallow of beer as he watched Alyssa holding Frank and Kate's one year old then continued, "Kate helped me fill out my application and I submitted it a few weeks ago. They called me just yesterday and said I have been accepted, I start at FLETC in two weeks.

Tony excelled at the training facility and wound up graduating at the top of his class. He was excited to join the NCIS team and work along side his dad and sister-in-law. He was sitting at his desk in the NCIS bullpen and jumped when he heard Gibb's say "Gear Up we have a dead Marine on Air Force One." As he stepped into the elevator on his way to his first NCIS case he thought briefly how different his life had turned out. Sure this was nothing like the hard hitting full contact sport of football...His thoughts were interrupted by a hard smack to the back of the head, "I said gas up the truck DiNozzo," Gibb's said giving Tony one of his famous glares. "On it boss," Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head and thought, "Maybe it's not that different after all."

THE END.


End file.
